Melting is TwoFold
by Nutz Nina
Summary: Melting can make you feel like dying, or it can make you feel like flying. CleonKel DomKel


**Howdy, y'all! Feeling Texan today! Anyway, this is one of my... two or three one-shots I have on the way. Yippee!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I only own the plot, the title and summary. The rest is Mrs Pierces.

* * *

**

Melting is Two-Fold

_I feel like melting._ Dom thought, smiling sadly. The cynical part of his mind asked him dryly, _I thought you didn't like the lips of a Court lady?_ Dom grinned, embarrassed, and thought ferociously, _No! It's not that…Not that type of melting._

Dom's eyes rested, again, on Kel. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Brave, strong, levelheaded. Knight-at-Arms. Dom's only desire. Her. She was perfect to him. But it didn't matter what he thought anymore.

Dom wanted to turn away, turn tail and flee to the Barracks. They would be empty. No one would hear the quiet gasping that doomed to come, as Dom silently wept for his broken heart.

Kel was pressed against Cleon.

They were kissing.

That was that.

They were in love.

He felt his soul crumbling away, his hopes and dreams of being with Kel forever just melting, leaving a puddle of despair and angst. Dom had hoped Kel would make him feel like he was melting, but not like this. He had thought of having Kel's lips on his own, not hers on the cheater's lips.

The Sergeant finally broke free of the sight that he longed he would not have to see, and ran. He sprinted blindly for the Barracks.

Two seconds later, and he was on the floor.

"Domitan!"

Dom tried to block out the insistent voice. He finally gave up.

"What do you want?" He snapped, hoping his voice did not quiver.

"Look at me." It was not a request; it was an order. Dom relented and peered up. It was Duke Baird of Queenscove, Chief Healer of the Palace. Swathed in black for his lost sons, he seemed world-weary. He gazed at his nephew, and suddenly sighed. "I don't think I will get an explanation from you. Come and see me if you ever want to talk. And remember, watch where you're going." He said softly, and then strode off without a backwards glance. Dom did not really hear him, but he knew he had better be careful.

A few minutes later, and time had found Dom lying in his bunk. He was curled up in the corner closest to the wall's corner. He did not care if people heard his anguish. He did not care anymore. Let them think he was a pansy. He would gladly show them that he wasn't, if it meant he was flung headfirst into a battle.

It took him half an hour before his tears slowed to a trickle, and then stopped. Dom sniffed, and wiped his face with his cotton tunic. It was soft. It smelt of Kel. Dom scrunched his eyes, commanding himself not to cry. He succeeded, save for a tear or two.

He sat up, and surveyed the Barracks of Third Company. Three One hundred men, so there were fifty double-height bunks. The sheets were all white, with a thick blue blanket if it got cold. No one seemed to be there.

So why was there movement?

He sprang up. "Who's there?" He barked. His was dismayed when he heard his own voice: it shook like an aspen leaf. There was no reply, but the person, whoever, was walking towards him. Dom couldn't make out whom it was; the beds obscured his vision. The person came forward until the person was one pace from the Sergeant.

"It's me. Kel." Came the quiet, musical voice that had entranced the man so many times before. Her voice was strong and did not quaver, but her face was in its thickest Lump face Dom had ever seen. Her shoulders quivered slightly before she gave in, and stepped up to him, and fell into his arms, weeping. Dom was shocked. Why was she weeping? Where was the bastard, Cleon of Kennan?

"Oh, Dom… He… He…" She sobbed. Dom gazed at her, his eyes conveying confusion and sadness for her distress. He guided her to his bed (which he had thankfully made that morning), and sat her down. He gave her a hug, and whispered,

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Who is 'he'? What happened?"

Kel mastered most of her tears, and wiped the falling ones away. "Cleon, he… he kissed me, Dom! He kissed me, and he's married! I never thought he would do it… I hate him! Why can't he leave me alone?" She cried, and fell into his arms. What was going on? Dom was sure Kel seemed happy, wasn't he? But he doubted her hands on that had rested on Cleon's shoulders were only there for the sake of it… Had she been trying to push him away?

"Oh, Kel… You need to tell Cleon that he can't do that anymore. He's married. You obviously don't want that behaviour from him. Oh, and give him a slap from me!" Dom added, grinning. Kel gave a watery smile, and joked,

"Yeah, and we'd better not tell your cousin, or Cleon will be torn to shreds!"

Dom grinned and said, "There, that's my Kel." He kissed her forehead. Kel smiled, glad of the affection when she felt so down.

"_My _Kel?" She asked, smiling.

Dom grinned wolfishly and nodded, adding, "Yup! All mine! Especially these…" He winked, and kissed her lips gently. Dom had no idea what gave him the idea to do it; he doubted he was thinking at all. Kel seemed slightly taken aback, and Dom pulled away. "Sorry…" He muttered, shame-faced. _Good time to do that!_ Dom thought, mentally kicking himself.

Kel stared at him. "What for? You're so different from Cleon, it was a bit of a shock. A welcome shock." She added, trying to reassure him. "Now, if I'm _yours_, as you have termed it, then _you_ are _mine_!" She joked, and kissed him gently. Dom smiled, completely forgetting the previous event in light of Kel's sweet embrace. _In my arms,_ he thought. _Exactly where she should be._ He leaned in, gently deepening the kiss. Kel snaked her arms around his neck, letting her pent-up passion for him filter through. Dom mentally smothered a gasp, feeling that he was melting for the second time. And this time, it was for all the right reasons.


End file.
